


Loving Harry

by cassie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Concerts, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie/pseuds/cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is a juvenile delinquent with a twist: she's also in love with a boyband. She hides her soft interior from everyone, until she shows up at a 1D concert... and gets the kiss of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Okay so I'm warning you... this kind of [really] sucks. At the time this was written I was already working on my first 1D fanfic, so this is like my second thing ever pertaining to them. Along with that, I was a more-than-terrible writer at the time. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Warnings: Extremely carroty. If you get my drift.

My name is Lily...and I'm just your average juvenile delinquent. Inside my macho girl exterior though, I have a soft spot for boy bands. Especially foreign ones.  
I live in the US, and I just got tickets to a One Direction concert. Boy am I excited! Another soft spot I have.... is for that nakey all the time curly haired boy from 1D named Harry Styles.  
Friends never come over because well, they're everywhere in my room. Everywhere. Only my parents know of this obsession, this One Direction Infection. 

It all happened when I was running outside the stage doors, outside. I came late and they wouldn't let me in regardless of the fact I had tickets to the concert.  
I sat down, gasping for breath when the doors opened. The music had stopped, so I suppose they were on half time or break or whatever they called it. The air outside was cool, and they were hot most likely, from all the performing.  
Anyway, just with my not so good luck out popped from these doors...Harry. Harry! I couldn't believe it.  
"Erm..hello?" Harry eyed me oddly, like I was a homeless duck.  
"Hi. Sorry. I had tickets," I said pulling it out, "But they wouldn't let me in so I just came for a walk I didn't notice...." I rambled. Great. What was he gonna do, call security on me?  
"You're quite cute. How about you come backstage and watch from the tv there?" He smiled, that was such a cute smile. He held out is hand to where I was sitting.  
I took it, palms sweaty and face blushing. "Thank you!" I laughed nervously.  
"No problem." Harry grinned that million dollar grin.  
He kept hold of my hand until we skipped all the way to the dressing room. Skipping wasn't exactly my thing. Of course, I had just met Harry and my head was in the clouds. My macho girl self didn't really care anymore, this kind of made my life.  
Backstage was quite bland, which is weird because you figured it'd be all fabulous for the stars that performed there.  
"Just wait here." Harry told me.

After the concert they all came back.  
"I'm sorry, our manager won't let us stay and visit with you. I really wanted to. Did you like the concert?"  
"I did, and it's okay. This kind of made my day anyway." I smiled.  
"Well, here's a token of my appreciation for being a fan." Harry leaned over and kissed me. Right on the lips.  
Talk about my day being made.


End file.
